


Three Kisses

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunkenness, First Kiss, Implied Incest, Implied Relationships, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Dean and Cas kiss while they are drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokentoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokentoy/gifts).



> This is a little postcard gift fic that I made for brokentoy. You can see pics of the postcards I made over at my lj:  
> http://saltandbyrne.livejournal.com/11593.html

First:

Winter Wonderland Formal, stupid silver tinsel gets in everything, giggling girls on their arms in white skimpy dresses and cheap snowflake tiaras. Dean in the ugliest rented tuxedo he could find, ruffled cummerbund and all, Cas in the sleek black one he already owned because, well, he's Cas.

Blue-eyed prep school polo club got an actual pony for his tenth birthday. Dean got a hand-me-down pair of boots and an impromptu lesson on how to hot-wire a car before his Dad passed out on the couch of their trailer park double wide. Girls twirl in the Walmart parking lot, bottle passed back and forth between best friends like it has been a hundred times. The girls splutter and whine about the burn, purloined whiskey from Cas' dad's cellar worth more than everything Dean owns. Well, maybe not his Baby, sleek black blanket for the two boys to stretch out on, dates between their legs swaying on the heels they aren't used to wearing yet. “We'll do it if you will.” Arch of an eyebrow, tilt of a black head, two sets of plump lips pursed at the challenge. “Sure, baby.” Cas' hand on his shoulder like a brand, burning ember of something bigger taking light, some little step they can't turn back from.

 

Second:

College now, football scholarship and nepotism at its finest. Roomates bedmates fratmates but most of all still best friends, no secrets left now, not after this morning. Door slams, finally, had to end sometime. Cas saw something, something he was never supposed to see, something that's been happening for so long Dean can't stop it, any more than he could rub his freckles off or unbow his legs or stop loving Cas. Dean's drunk, eyes red-rimmed and swollen, but not as drunk as Cas as he staggers over, stench of bourbon and betrayal heavy on him. Cas' face right in his, blue to green. “So. You and Sam.” Simple statement with everything behind it, never needed many words. Dean just nods. “Yeah.” Cas turns from him, pit inside Dean yawning open with what he can't say, “It doesn't mean … but I still want you … but I need you both … can't come between us cause he's just another part of me.”

Too fast spin, Cas goes double, wiry crew-rowing muscles of him pinning Dean down, eyes burning with more than booze and need and love. “Only Sam. No one else.” Everything falls away, Dean's hand between their chests bridging their hearts. “Always.” Heavenly press of his lips sealing the sweetest deal with the devil Dean will ever make.

 

Third:

“Sssshhh... be vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunting tequila.” Cas stumbles over his boots, lands in Dean's lap. “We need to be more drunker now.” Dean's hands on him. “Ssstop, gotta save it. S'for Sammy, sssweet sixteen.” Cas suddenly serious, glazed eyes on his. “Know what else we can give him, Dean...” whispered words in his ear, fingers in his hair, heart in his teeth as he kisses Cas, his Cas, blue-eyed prep school perfect who takes Dean as he is and wants to give him everything. “You mean it?” Dean holds his breath, Cas' hand on his heart. “Always.”


End file.
